Un beso robado es mejor que uno planeado
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Los besos planeados pueden ser precisos pero te pueden poner nervioso porque mejor no dar uno robado, es rapido y no tendras tiempo para ponerte nervioso definitivamente los besos robados son mejores que los planeados - bueno no se como quedo el sumary pero den le una oportunidad habra Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Toyde ahorita la categoria es K pero puede que cambie a si que atentos


Bueno aprovechando que aun no me voy escribire esta historia que no se de que tratara apenas la voy a hacer y bueno espero que les guste

Un pequeño pelirrojo de 6 años, ojos grandes y verdes con inocencia extrema, carita de angel, se encontraba pensativo, algo muy raro para un niño de su edad, pero este le quería dar un regalo a su mejor amigo Stan, pero no sabia que darle y eso lo frustraba.

El pequeño caminaba decaídamente para la parada de autobuses hasta que escucho unas voces muy familiares a si que rápidamente se escondio tras un bote de basura que habían puesto recientemente

Entonces que vas a hacer Stan – rápidamente el pequeño Kyle reconoció esa voz como la de su amigo Kenny

No lo se amigo, yo en serio quiero eso de cumpleaños – Kyle al escuchar eso se emocionó demasiado ya que si seguían hablando podría saber que es lo que mas quería su mejor amigo

Pero tu sabes que nunca podras tener eso Stan – le dijo muy calmadamente el pelirrubio

Pero yo en serio quiero este beso – le dijo impacientemente el pelinegro mientras movia frenéticamente de arriba abajo sus manos haciendo un gracioso puchero

El pelirrojo al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir una gran duda sobre eso su mejor amigo quería un beso?, pero de quien quera ese beso, tal vez sea de esa idiota de Testaburguer, realmente no se porque me cai tan mal, será porque acapara toda la atención de mi mejor amigo, oooohhh no esta vez no este dia sere yo su único centro de atención (N.A: kyaaa hice a un Kyle muy posesivo vivaaaa)

Pero porque quieres ese beso de esa persona en especifico – le dijo el pequeño inmortal intentando decifrar porque su pelinegro amigo quería besar a esa persona

No lo se yo solo se que quiero besar a….. – antes de que Stanley pudiera terminar la oración el pequeño pelirrojo salio rápidamente mientras hacia como que apenas llegaba a la parada de autobuses

Hola amigos de que hablan? – decía el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se hacia como el que no había escuchado nada

Oh..um..este.. de nada no hablábamos de nada…umm..verdad Kenny – decía nerviosamente el del ponpon rojo

Emm si no hablábamos de nada importante Kyle no te preocupes – decía muy calmadamente Kenny

Bueno les creeré – mientras que en su mente pensaba que malo era mintiendo su super mejor amigo – oh quería desearte feliz cumpleaños Stanley – decía el pequeño pelirrojo mientras sorpresivamente le daba un amistoso abrazo al pequeño Stan, este se quedo shockeado mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba notoriamente al notar su inocente abrazo y antes de poder separarse escucho una irritante voz

Ohh ya por fin se declararon su amor gays de mierda – decía un pequeño y gordito niño pelicafe

Oh tu cállate culo gordo – decía muy enfadado el pequeño judío mientras se separa de su super mejor amigo y miraba muy enojado al pelicafe

Yo no soy culo gordo judío de mierda – decía muy enojado Eric

Cállate maldición – y antes de que pudiera contestarle el pequeño pelicafe llego el autobús y Stan no aguantando mas sus rutinarias peleas rápidamente agarra la muñeca de su pelirrojo amigo y se lo lleva dentro del autobús, mientras Kenny y Cartman los seguían desde atrás

Lo siento pero es que me harta que te pelees con Cartman – decía el pelinegro mientras se agarraba el puente de su nariz

Hay pero el que empieza es ese culon – decía muy enfadado el pequeño mientras hacia un inocente puchero

Que no soy culon judío estúpido – decía el cul…digo Cartman desde la parte trasera del autobús

Kyle decidio ignorar el insulto para mejor pensar en el regalo que le iba a dar a su mejor amigo, el dijo que quería un beso a si que…. Umm ya sabia que regalarle a si que apenas llegaron a la escuela sin despedirse salio disparado a la escuela mientras Stan lo miraba sorprendido que su mejor amigo tuviera tantas ganas de ir a la escuela

Todo el dia el pelirrojo ignoro a su mejor amigo por lo nervioso que se ponía al pensar en el regalo que le daría a su mejor amigo, mientras este se encontraba un poco…bueno para que mentir se encontraba super deprimido que su mejor amigo lo estuviera ignorando y se estuviera escabullendo de el e incluso estuvo a punto de irse con los niños esos extraños como se les llama a si goticos ya estaba en dirección para irse con ellos hasta que su pelirrojo amigo lo tomo de la muñeca

A donde crees que vas – le dijo su judío amigo en tono de regaño

No creo que te interese – le decía resentido su super mejor amigo

Claro que me interesa porque crees que no me interesas – le dijo Kyle intentando saber porque su mejor amigo estaba tan enojado estaba tan preocupado por Stan que olvido por un momento su nerviosismo

Claro que no todo el dia me has estado ignorando eres un mal amigo – le decía muy resentido y triste su amigo

Que? Solo por eso has estado tan deprimido.. bueno mira la razón por la que te e estado ignorando es… - le intento explicar el judío pero el del ponpon rojo lo interrumpio

Eso ya no me interesa yo mejor me voy solo te hago perder tu valioso tiempo no es a si? – le decía con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba rápidamente fuera de la escuela (N.A:casualmente ese dia salían temprano XD gracias a mi vivaaaa)

Hay no Stan esperaaaaaa – decía el pelirrojo mientras corria detrás de su amigo

El pelinegro corria lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban mientras sentía que las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo haya ignorado en su mero cumpleaños se sentía muy destrozado por dentro y sin querer se tropezó y este al intentar no golpearse se volteo haciendo que cayera boca arriba, el pelirrojo que iba detrás de el noto que su amigo se había caido pero al no poder frenar cayo encima de el

Kyaaa me dolio – decía infantilmente el pelirrojo mientras no notaba la comprometedora posición en la que estaba

Ahhh imagínate yo que tengo tu peso encima de mi – decía adolorido el pelinegro

Hay no peso tanto – decía ofendido el judío mientras hacia un puchero

No importa mejor quítate de encima y déjame irme de una buena vez – decía el pelinegro mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima

No vamos a aclarar esto de una buena vez yo te estaba ignorando por… - decía el pequeño pelirrojo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus inocentes ojos verdes pero Stan al no notarlas lo volvió a interrumpir

No me importa lo que me quieras decir bajate de encima de una buena v.. – pero esta vez el que callo a Stan fue el pequeño judío que harto de que lo estuvieran callando lo callo de la única manera que se le ocurrio le dio un inocente rose de labios a Stan que al notarlo se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, al separarse ninguno dijo nada y al fin Stan pudo notar como su mejor amigo lloraba notoriamente

Yo te ignoraba *snif* porque estaba planeando *snif* darte este beso *snif* de regalo para tu cumpleaños *snif* pero estaba muy nervioso *snif* es por eso que te *snif* ignoraba – decía a penas el pequeño pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y caian pequeñas lagrimas de sus grandes y lindos ojos

Stan al verlo a si tan vulnerable no pudo evitar sentirse tan mal y rápidamente y sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacia volvió a unir sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, mientras instintivamente agarraba de la cintura a su mejor amigo, al separarse ambos tomaron bocanadas de aire mientras ambos se miraban sonrojados

Perdona por no haberte escuchado antes – decía el pequeño pelinegro con arrepentimiento en su rostro

Descuida yo me hubiera puesto igual si tu me ignoraras en mi cumpleaños – le decía muy feliz el pequeño pelirrojo – y entonces que somos ahora? – le decía inocentemente el pequeño judío a su mejor amigo

El tiempo lo dira, mientras tanto mejores amigos que te parece – decía felizmente el pequeño pelinegro

No mejor seremos super mejores amigos – dijo el pelirrojo

De acuerdo super mejor amigo – le dijo mientras rápidamente corria en dirección a su casa

Oye esperame – grito el pequeño pelirrojo mientras corria detrás de su mejor amigo

CONTINUARA?

Bueno digamos que no fui por mi mama solo fue mi papa y bueno me quede a terminar este fic quieren que lo continue o que lo deje hasta ahí ustedes me diran ok y bueno ya me voy porque mi hermano quiere la compu el no respeta mi tiempo TT_TT bueno aaddiiooss se cuidan


End file.
